Team Captain
by Mysteriol
Summary: GREV. Prior to visiting Tala in the hospital ward before the final battle, the G Revolutions talk about the Russian team captain.


**team captain **

_g revolutions, before the visit to the hospital. _

_short interlude from midGREV. _

_GREV. Prior to visiting Tala in the hospital ward before the final battle, the G Revolutions talk about the Russian team captain. _

_A/N: _

_Just a little idea that popped into my mind after I watched the small video clip again and again on my handphone like the umpteenth times in the toilet XD. (insert: eeeww) It struck me, how touching it was actually that the G Revolutions actually remembered to pay Tala a visit before their final battle, and how they vowed to take down Boris for our favorited redhaired team captain. _

_And hence, an interlude in between mid GREV has been born! This whole dialogue scene is imaginary, and entirely based from what i think of what could have happened before they reached the hospital ward. It takes place on a train ride (i don't know if they use trains in the beyblading world, but heck, don't flame too badly if it's out of the world), and introduces all of the characters in G Revolutions except for Kai Hiwatari. pfft, as usual, the stoic Kai who goes missing all the time! XD (no offence, I love Kai as well, second to Tala though. heh) _

_review!_

_mysterio000_

Tyson peered out from the glassy windows of the train, his eyes intent.

Around him, it was not very quiet. As usual, Kenny was keying in some information into his labtop, and his fingers were punching noisily against the keypad. Daichi and Max were sharing a lighthearted argument about whether mayonnaise or ketchup tasted better. Hilary was humming a song with her eyes closed. Ray was meditating in the corner.

Tyson leant back on his chair. He was exceptionally quiet, but it wasn't strange. He always did that when he was thinking hard.

Hilary snapped out of her lyrical mood, as she eyed her friend curiously, "You're being very quiet, Tyson. Something on your mind?" Her feminine voice rang out.

"Yeah, you haven't been speaking for a while." Ray flickered an eye open, and stared intently at his friend.

Daichi broke away from his conversation with Max, jerking an index finger in the direction of his tagteam partner, or better known as his arch-rival as always, "I knew it! You're scheming something, aren't you?"

Tyson frowned, placing his hands on his hips, "Scheming? Scheming what, Daichi? Must you always have such a low opinion of me?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Daichi gave a 'pfft', and scoffed, looking away. "You're scheming...about how to argue on Max's side that mayonnaise is better than ketchup!"

Tyson rolled his eyes, and the rest of the G Revolutions nearly wanted to bang their heads against the windows of the trains. "Puh-lease, Daichi. Can you just stop thinking about food for once?"

"Then what are you thinking about, Tyson?" Hilary peered at Tyson with innocent brown eyes.

Tyson folded his arms, and looked out to the windows, leaning back. A solemn expression took over his facial features. "I'm thinking...about Tala."

"Tala?" All of the G Revolutions spoke simultaneously.

Tyson nodded, his eyes distant and acquiring a far away look. "I know it sounds strange, coming from me, since I used to hate him as much as you all, and the Blitzkrieg Boys as well, but..." He lowers his eyes. "But I've been thinking alot these days..."

Ray looked thoughtful, and understanding. "Yeah, Tyson, don't worry about it. We know what you mean."

He looked surprised. "You do?"

It was, funnily, Daichi who spoke up. "Yeah, of course we do! We were all there to witness it when the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys fell when Garland took him down!" Daichi crossed his arms, pouting, "Can't believe anyone could be that brutal as someone named after a Christmas decoration!"

Silence reigned, until Daichi dropped his gaze onto the ground. "You know, it's funny, how I used to hate Tala, too."

"Then," Kenny spoke, "I guess our thoughts are on the same wavelengths, aren't we?"

Tyson nodded, "So much has changed. BEGA, Kai, Mr. Dickinson, Brooklyn, Garland...And especially Tala." In his mind, the fleeting image of a comatose, badly injured redhaired team captain reeled through.

"You mean, our opinions about him, right?" Max said.

The G Revolutions nodded.

Silence presumed, when Ray broke it. "Maybe we have been wrong all this while about him. About them."

"I was really afraid of the Blitzkrieg Boys, how they could brutally shatter people's bitbeasts without so much as blinking. The merciless looks in their eyes when they do it even." Kenny suppressed a shudder, before he paused. "Especially Tala. When I recall that he was once an experiment to be a cyborg under Boris, it gives me the impression that he would be an emotionless person who would lead ruthlessly and use unscrupulous means to win the championship title...

But..."

"But all this while, we've wronged them. Him, especially." Tyson said, unblinkingly, as he stared into the distance. "It's so funny, isn't it? Tala, whom we used to regard as the bad boy of Russia, actually sacrificed himself for the better good of the children."

"To make sure no other children followed his footsteps and get brainwashed and tortured by Boris's experiments any further." Max spoke, his eyes shimmering with undecipherable emotion.

"Yeah, you guys are right." Ray spoke, his eyes no longer a bright color. They were smoldered, darkened, as if he was replaying a horrific scene before his eyes. "And...and the price he paid was too high."

Hilary nodded, "I didn't know it would be so bad. When the paramedics came," she confessed, shaking her head, "I thought he would be okay. He looked so brave even when they put him on the stretcher. He was still trying to tell you more about Boris, Tyson."

"I know...But whoever thought he would have fallen into a coma?" The said person spoke, his voice shallow, soft.

"Do you think Tala will ever wake up again?" Daichi asked innocently.

Kenny drew a sigh. "We don't know, Daichi. I guess we can only wait. Time will tell, right?"

"What if he doesn't?" Daichi continued to probe, and it confused him when he decided he would actually _miss _the Russian team captain hurling sarcastic remarks at him during their showdowns again.

"Tala will wake up." Ray chipped in fiercely. "Like Kai, he's always been a fighter. He'll make it."

"The final battle is tomorrow. We owe it all to Tala that we got this far. If it wasn't for him taking a stand, fighting against Boris and revealing his unscrupulous means, we would never have known where to go, which path to stay true to." Tyson's fingers gripped the window bars.

"He has to wake up to see Boris fall tomorrow. He has to." Hilary pushed herself up from against the wall.

The G Revolutions nodded in silence, all thoughts focused on one common redhaired, when Ray suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, and asked Tyson the most obvious question that hadn't occurred to him earlier.

"Tyson, when Kai fought, he was using the DS Metal System, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"You mean..." Ray placed his chin in his hands. "He had to visit Tala beforehand to get it, right?"

Silence. "Yeah, like duh."

"How did you actually know Kai would visit Tala in the first place, anyway? It was you who suggested we put Dranzer on Tala's bed." Ray asked, and it attracted the rest of the G Revolutions' attention.

"Yes, how?" Max asked.

"Because Kai would definitely want to pay a visit to his team captain, right, Tyson?" Daichi chipped in.

"Yes, and no...not really," Tyson looked deep in thought, "Not only to a team captain, but, to a friend as well. I mean, if someone you had practically known all of your life fell into a state of semi-consciousness, wouldn't you feel obligated enough to visit him? Not only because you feel it's your right, but because you care."

"Friend?" Daichi was lost. "But all this while, I thought Kai hated Tala and vice versa!"

Hilary nodded vigorously. "They look like strangers to me! Even though they were always fighting on the same team, they were never really talking to each other! Giving each other the cold shoulder, arguing about different strategies..."

It was then Ray shook his head, correcting the two. "No, that's where you're wrong. Kai and Tala may act like strangers, but a long time ago, they used to be friends. Back in the abbey of Boris Balkov. That's where they first met, even way before Bryan and Spencer came along, I supposed..."

Ray sought for Tyson's help. "You tell them, you know Kai and Tala better."

"Tala was Boris's most favored blader in the abbey, and Voltaire, who worked alongside Boris, naturally introduced Kai into the abbey. That's where they befriended. I don't know how long they've been acquainted, but apparently, about a few years." Tyson explained. "That's when Black Dranzer came along, and took Kai away with it when he ran away from the abbey. That's it...They lost contact ever since, and with it, their friendship."

"And," Hilary's eyes were huge, "now they're tagteam partners, and they don't speak to each other anymore?"

Tyson nodded.

"But that's so sad! And Tala's now in a coma! And what's going to happen? Kai? What does he think?"

Daichi rolled his eyes. Girls were so emotional sometimes. "Obviously that's why Tyson predicted Kai would care enough to visit Tala, and chance upon Dranzer back then!"

Silence.

"So you see, I didn't think Kai was fighting against Brooklyn so hard just for merely revenge." Tyson continued. "He was...trying to take it out on someone, trying to shift the blame to somewhere else where it wouldn't be so bad. The regret, the guilt, of seeing his friend fall before his eyes. He was...angry not only at Brooklyn, but himself. Because of his mistake. Because of Tala."

A long quiet note hung in the air.

"Tala's gonna be okay, right?" Daichi asked, his eyes were...sad. Strangely enough, for someone who used to hate the redhaired so.

"Why do you keep asking?" Kenny looked curious. "You kept saying you hated him so much in the past, how he always insulted you as a midget or shrimp, took you for another floor tile easily stepped on."

Daichi sighed, slumping down against the train seat. "Yeah, I know." His voice was hollow, melancholic. "But I'm gonna miss having someone around to draw matches with--"

"You mean, someone who teases you about your fly opening after you use the toilet?" Ray teased. He had heard about it from Daichi the other day.

The younger boy pouted. "Fine! That, too. But, Tala's still Tala. The beyblading world isn't going to be same without him--"

"And his fiery, unruly crimson hair sticking out--" Hilary smiled abit.

"His warped sense of sarcasm--" Max pointed out.

"Him scaring the wits out of anyone in his way when he leads his Russian team around--" Kenny remarked.

"And the fangirls drooling over him from a hundred meter radius away, cheering 'Tala, marry me!' --" Ray laughed softly.

"Not to mention," Tyson's eyes twinkled in snicker, "Tala giving the cold shoulder to them and saying, 'Fangirls, how annoying', and shattering the hearts of one gazillion hopefuls!"

Instantly, as all that were said finish, the train bunk was silenced in a matter of nanoseconds.

"I hope he'll wake soon." Daichi pouted, sitting back down on the seat cross-legged. "At least, to see us take down Boris! He deserves it most! If I were him, I wouldn't even have the courage to confront BEGA on my own just to uncover Boris's schemes! Tala's so brave sometimes, he's crazy!"

"I think if he's awake, he'll freeze your hair the color of ice with his Wolborg when he hears that." Ray joked.

"If he's awake..." Hilary added, a sad note in his voice. "The last time we visited him, the doctors informed us that his condition isn't stable yet."

Immediately, the atmosphere of the train changed, a saddened, dampened note in the surroundings.

"I have an idea." Tyson's eyes brightened, looking away from the train's windows. "Why don't we pay him a visit? And we'll fill him with the information of our past battles these days! We can talk to him--"

"And I can annoy him!" Daichi chirped.

"Yeah! We'll be the support he needs at this time and maybe Tala will wake when he learns Daichi is here to grate on his nerves!" Tyson reasoned.

The G Revolutions nodded. "We'll stop by at the hospital then!" Hilary said brightly.

"Wait for us, Tala!" Daichi exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air. "I'm coming to annoy you!"

And the train chugged and moved, across the railways, towards the hospital ward where a certain team captain was, comatose.

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_That's it! Hope none of the characters went OOC too badly, this is about my first time including all of the G Revolutions teammates into a fic, especially one that requires them to talk about my number beyblader! (whee) This interlude between GREV doesn't have a purpose, it's just a prior event to explain why the G Revolutions ended up visiting Tala before the final battle. _

_review, and cheers_

_mysterio000_


End file.
